Cherries
by YoungSugoroku
Summary: (Encourage/DM Spiritshipping) Yuugi's getting bothered by Atem's pointless bickering, to keep him quiet, he and Anzu are challenged to a very "interesting" game. (AU/Post Canon)


**Title:** Cherries

 **Summary:** (Encourage/DM Spiritshipping) Yuugi's getting bothered by Atem's pointless bickering, to keep him quiet, he and Anzu are challenged to a very "interesting" game.

 **Notes:** Originally my submission for encourageshipping week on tumblr! The topic was talent!

* * *

"That's not talent, that's just... excellent muscle control." Atem had mused at the tv, as he and Yuugi laid cradled up on the couch. A flick played in their living room, some movie about a bunch of horny college kids, and in one of the more infamous party scenes a girl had popped a handful of cherries in her mouth, tying each of stems into a knot, the frat boys impressed. To the king's knowledge, with a mixture of his partner's old memories, apparently that's what made a good kisser, and it made no damn sense at all. Seemed more like a bad myth, or some type of throw away talent.

"... Can people really do that?" He asked after several minutes of confusion. His comments came as small: _I don't see it happening but I suppose it's possible,_ and _Yuugi that would hurt, tongues aren't made for such small fixated movements like that_.

"Why's it such a big deal?" Yuugi retorted, considering Atem had been on his soapbox for at least five minutes on the same boring issue. It was hard to watch the movie with him yammering on like that and Yuugi had grown slightly agitated by now.

"No? But I'd want to know why it's so impressive?"

"It's fake? It's literally fake? They tie them beforehand, and shove them under their tongue."

"Well _I_ know that."

"Good, now can you shut up?"

With a pout and nasal exhale, Atem muttered a 'fine', and laid back. Yuugi's somewhat sour expression turned to the hallway as the sound of footsteps emerged. A half asleep girl peered into the dark room. "What the hell are you two arguing about? You can't watch a movie in silence!?" Apparently not.

Atem turned to give her a dark glare, the tv screen reflecting in his irises."Anzu, can you tie a cherry stem into a knot?" He said in all seriousness.

"... Excuse me? What?"

Yuugi groaned in desperation, throwing his hand in the air. "Atem! SHUT! The! fuck! Up!" But an elbow was pushed into his side after his wits of complaining.

" _Make you a deal_." Atem pushed his finger right on to the tip of Yuugi's nose. "You and Aznu tie me some knots, and I'll tie my own tongue into a knot and you won't hear me bitch for the rest of the night."

"I just want to watch this movie!"

"Do we have a deal though?"

"Will you shut up!?"

"I'll do whatever you want me to, if any of you two can do it!"

Anzu blinked in confusion, way too tired to process what she was hearing at the moment, but... just what the hell, was she dragged into, exactly?

"Yeah, I'm going back to bed." She said, shaking her head. Damned boyfriends. " _Please_ be quiet, some of us have school in morning."

"Anzu!" Yuugi protested, a bit curious himself. "...Can you though?"

"Can I what?" She turned around, a sleepy, eyes half lidded look.

"Can you tie a cherry stem into a knot?" Yuugi responded, and came reply from the other. "Yeah can you? I'm convinced no one can?"

At that Anzu took a quick look at the clock ahead, it was only 11 pm but she'd been exhausted from dance class that day. She supposed, she could at least humor them.

"Of course you two would." She sighed and shook her head. "first of all, do we even _have_ cherries?"

 _As a matter of fact_."Top cabinet." Atem leaped from the couch and ran into the petite kitchen of the apartment they had all shared. From the looks of it, she wasn't getting out of this too easy.

Yuugi simply rolled his eyes, he'd been missing the movie but this seemed much more interesting.

The former pharaoh came back into the room, holding a glass jar of juicy red cherries, swimming in a pool of sticky fluid. "Amazing, what a coincidence we had them." He said proudly. "Take one, tie one and you'll both get my silence for the night."

Anzu's nose crinkled in confusion. "You really want us to do that?"

"... _Well, if you can't_ , that's too bad."

Yuugi held out his hand. "Give me one, I'll make you drop the subject for good, you hear?"

So he did, Yuugi pulled out one single cherry from the jar, munching away at it's sweet taste. With the fruit swallowed down, along left the stem. As he attempted to position the stem with his tongue his face was priceless, squishing into some 'interesting' expression.

Of course those two was watching and Anzu held a palm over her mouth to keep from bursting out into laughter. Yuugi's cheeks glowed red as he could see their expressions. Anzu's in giddiness and Atem held a snarky grin of a 'I told you so', but he wasn't going to get away that easily.

"You can do it partner!" He said in a playful tone, and Yuugi was starting to get agitated. The stem had been way too slippery and Yuugi simply couldn't bite down on it too hard. The scene before the others looked as though he had a mouth full of Listerine and he was about it spit it out.

"Screw you." Yuugi rolled his eyes once more, open his mouth to grab the stem which he'd accidentally bitten in half. And once he admitted to defeat in his first try, Atem hurled back in a hearty chortle.

Too bad. But Anzu had pulled a cherry from the jar as well. "So... My turn then?" She popped the fruit into her mouth and concentrated on the stem.

Although she immediately found that this task was difficult for her as well. Unless...

"There... aren't any rules against this, is there?" She looked at the pharaoh.

"You can only use your mouth in this game, nothing else."

Just as assumed, Anzu found out this wouldn't be so bad after all. In fact...

An idea brewed in her head. "Right. Help me out?" She winked at Yuugi, receiving a dazed look from him. How was he gonna help her? He couldn't do much. Although words pretty much failed at it, she came closer to the other and planted an open mouth kiss directly upon him. Atem said they could only use their mouths to tie the knot, but he never said how many.

Yuugi's eyes almost popped as he muffled through the kiss. Those eyes glazed over, he was a bit dumbfounded but caught on to the idea almost instantly. And was it a pretty good idea, heck not bad at all. It was sloppy as their tongues and saliva mixed, looping the stem, one of them biting one end, to fasten it. And after 5 minutes of an unexpected makeout session, they both went separate ways and the stem?

Knotted tightly, they could've tied it twice in fact.

Atem raised a brow after seeing the show before him, but they had done it together.

"Holy shit." He was pretty impressed.

Anzu grinned and cocked her head to side. "There you go." She held the tied stem in her palm. Yuugi was flustered after all of that, and with Atem watching it made him a bit uneasy.

"Now we can all say we've tied a cherry stem in a knot, alright then?"

Yuugi nodded. "Well that's something I can write that on my list of useless accomplishments."

Atem glanced at the two of them. "Sure you both can, but I can't."

"Yeah? For now." Anzu popped another cherry in her mouth, her teeth grazing against the fruit, the stem sticking out towards the other.

"Anzu... You do that, and you're not gonna make him shut up about it for the whole night."

Atem had smirked at that. "I'll tie one with you too, Yuugi."


End file.
